


The Responsibility of the First Born

by SnitorisSnape



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, LIVERPEPPER, liverpepper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitorisSnape/pseuds/SnitorisSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the <strike>show off</strike> first born is a big responsibility, even if it is only by 13 minutes. Sora has always been ready to embrace his duties as Master Noogie-er and vice president of the Cheer-Up Patrol. Which is good, because Roxas can be an angsty little thing and tends to need the latter quite often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Responsibility of the First Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourhandiheld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhandiheld/gifts).



Ao3 is the world's biggest butt and kept deleting my images.

Here's the fic on tumblr.

<http://snape-apple.tumblr.com/post/144727255866/the-responsibility-of-the-first-born>


End file.
